warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Tubemen of Regor
Tenno, These intercepted transmissions promise the opportunity to strike at the heart of Tyl Regor's secret cloning labs labs but this opportunity comes with a difficult choice. Alad V thinks these labs contain a cure for the Infestation that riddles his body and he wants us to find it. Nef Anyo hates Alad and will do anything to keep him from becoming strong again, including destroying the cure he seeks. Both are offering to lead us to the labs. You must decide which is the lesser of two evils. - The Lotus What You'll Need To Do *Visit the Grineer Ocean on Uranus. *You must decide if you wish to help Alad V or Nef Anyo. Helping Alad V means stealing the cure for his Infestation, while helping Nef Anyo means destroying the cure. *Locate the Pump Room. You will need to flood this facility. *Break open the pipes to allow pumped water to flood the room then start the pumping process at the nearby console. *Once you have activated the console, wait for the pumping process to complete. Be alert, Tenno! Enemies may attack. Keep them from interrupting the process. *When the pumping process is finished, use the elevator to access the caves below. Enemies may be waiting, so use caution. Your next steps will be determined by the side you have chosen: Destroy (help Nef Anyo) * Locate the Genetic Experiment. Attack and defeat it. * Proceed to Extraction. Steal (help Alad V) * Locate two Console areas in the DNA Room. Find nearby Toxin cells and apply them to each Console to extract important information and sabotage the cloning process. * Proceed to Extraction. What You Need To Know * You may choose to assist either Nef Anyo by Destroying Grineer Research Components or Alad V by Stealing Grineer Research Components. * This Operation is on now until Wednesday, May 20 at 12 p.m. EDT. Scoring and Rewards * Event Badge – Support Nef Anyo or Alad V in at least 1 regional battle. * Event Weapon – Fully support Nef Anyo or Alad V in at least 4 regional battles. **Dera Vandal: A customized version of the Dera, featuring a metallic finish and Lotus decal. (If Nef Anyo is victorious at the end of the Event.) **Karak Wraith: A different take on the Grineer assault rifle, the Karak Wraith features unique styling. (If Alad V is victorious at the end of the Event.) Battle Pay As well as the above rewards, Battle Pay will also be awarded at the completion of a regional battle. The following are the known offered Battle Pay for the event: *Uncommon 5 Fusion Core x 20 (Nef Anyo and Alad V) *Rare 5 Fusion Cores x 25 (Nef Anyo) * (Nef Anyo and Alad V) * (Nef Anyo) * (Nef Anyo) Reward FAQ Q: 'What happens if the person I support loses, what reward do I get?' A: You will win the victor's weapon if the person you support loses. The losing party's weapon will be vaulted for future use. Q: Are there leaderboards or trophies?' A: There are not. Q: What other rewards are there?' A: Stay tuned for lots of battle pay! Notes *A third mission variant not mentioned in the official notes exists for both sides of the conflict, where the Tenno must destroy 6 cloning tubes and 3 robotic drones. The cloning tubes must be exposed by hacking the designated consoles for that particular mission, and the robotic drones can be dealt with by destroying the grey boxes they hold. This particular mission variant can randomly replace the normal variations during runs. **Depending on which side the player joins, the method of dealing with the cloning tubes is modified: if working for Nef Anyo, the tubes can be exposed via easily accessible consoles beside the tubes, but each tube must be destroyed using the player's weapons; if working for Alad V, the consoles for exposing the tubes are located on patios above the room that must be reached via parkour or other mobility skill, though the tubes will automatically be destroyed upon exposure. Clarification of Event Mechanics *The entire event takes place as a series of Invasion missions (aka "regional battles"), where players choose which faction to side with: Nef Anyo or Alad V. As with normal invasions, the objective for each regional battle is to succeed in enough missions for a particular faction to win by depleting the opposing faction's control gauge to 0%, along with becoming eligible for being rewarded the local battle pay by winning the mission the required number of times, in this case 3 successful runs per battle node. *Players will receive 1 Event Point for every victory in a single regional battle that their particular side has won if they have achieved the required number of runs per mission, ex. if a player has played 3 times for Alad V in a regional battle and that particular battle is won in Alad V's favor by exhausting Nef Anyo's gauge to 0%, then the player receives 1 Event Point. If the player has not accomplished the required number of runs for that regional battle, they will not receive the Event point even if the side they supported has won the node. *The overall number of regional battles won in each faction's favor is tallied as the event progresses, with 1 regional battle won being 1 point for the faction that won. At the end of the event, the faction with the highest number of regional battle victories is declared the winner, which then determines the event weapon that will be rewarded to participating players: the Dera Vandal if Nef Anyo wins, or the Karak Wraith if Alad V wins. Players are only eligible for receiving the event weapon reward if they have attained 4 Event Points at the end of the event. Also, ALL eligible players will receive the reward weapon, even if they supported the losing side, so long as they have acquired 4 Event points for a particular side. **Helping a faction after recieving Event Points for the other will reduce (but not reset) ones event score by one point. Tips *For those wishing to complete their Codex, choosing Nef Anyo's side is beneficial, as the Manic Bombard only becomes active for scanning during his missions. If one wants the scans yet also prefers Alad V's side, the scans can be attained by playing Nef Anyo's side as the first run of a regional conflict, then switching to Alad V for conflict completion. **Alternatively, Alad V supporters may play a mission on Nef Anyo's side and abort it after getting a scan, as codex scans remain valid even when a mission is aborted, thus not invalidating their progress with Alad V. **The appearance of the third mission variant mentioned above may impede progress in scanning, as the Manic Bombard does not appear for that particular mission.